


nothing ever lasts forever

by crimsonfamily



Series: professor layton prompt fics [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Suicidal Thoughts, desmond is gay and this is the hill i will die on, gay desmond sycamore, i guess?, laytoncord stuff, my semicolon usage is way too extensive, no beta (like always) we die like men, set before the prequel trilogy, sex as coping/self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfamily/pseuds/crimsonfamily
Summary: desmond + the major tragedies of his life.written for the prompt "angst, no comfort".azran legacy spoilers; set before the prequel trilogy
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore & Desmond Sycamore's Daughter, Desmond Sycamore/Desmond Sycamore's Husband
Series: professor layton prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908664
Kudos: 6





	nothing ever lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "everybody wants to rule the world" by tears for fears

Many a thing could be said about the man named Desmond Sycamore. He was intellectual, patient, a little vain, soft hearted, loving, silly – you name it, really.    
However, this did not mean that he was a lucky man. Quite the contrary, even; not only had he first lost his parents and little time later also his little brother, but when he finally had found a wonderful man, married said man, and later adopted a beautiful little girl as their daughter, they were soon mercilessly murdered by that same organization that had ruined his entire childhood.    
He had also recently found out that the person who had ordered the Targent men to murder the two people he loved the most was no one other than his own father. What an utter betrayal from someone he thought at least cared a little about him, still.

Taking a swig from the glass of dark merlot wine in his hand, he laughed bitterly. If it weren’t for the revenge plan that had started forming in his mind fueling the aggressively dancing flames of rage and hatred in his chest, he would likely just have ended everything by now. Truly, not much could take away the pain; only a couple of things could dim it just momentarily – tugging on his hair, stuttering of hips, the taste of a little too much wine or beer on some pretty man’s lips (or was it his own?), sweating, panting—

Desmond sighed. Maybe he was simply not meant to be happy. Maybe he deserved it all, for whatever reason. Maybe a higher power simply thought he was unworthy of happiness, that he should be doomed to a lifetime of sadness and suffering. Who knew, really?    
It’s not like any of it would even matter, though. He had a single objective; to destroy Targent or die trying. 

...and maybe, just maybe, also to check if his brother was alive still. 

**Author's Note:**

> i truly have no idea how to write longer fics


End file.
